Recuerdos de una Noche Inolvidable
by Ignacio Faundez
Summary: La vida de Lr25n era caóticamente genial, tenia muy buenos amigos como Yullr e Itzi, incluso estaba a punto de tener a la chica de sus sueños. Pero día de la fiesta cambió todo, perdió todo lo que le importaba. ¿Podrá reparar el daño que hizo?
1. Chapter 1

Camino por la ciudad, tratando de distraerme de lo que hecho. Sé que no es una muy buena idea pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. Quiero librarme de los problemas que me matan. Llego hasta mi departamento, prendo la luz y ahí está, la foto de nosotros cuatro el día del cumpleaños de Yullr.

Miro la foto, tratando de entender que nos separó. ¿Que carajos hice para que me odiaran tanto?. Trato de no llorar pero apenas cierro los ojos una lagrima cae de mi ojo derecho.

Yo no era así, definitivamente.

Me tumbo en la cama e intento recordar, ¿Que hice aquella noche? Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de esa fiesta. Lo único que recuerdo es a Shannon llorando en las escaleras. ¿A caso la hice llorar yo? No lo creo. Nunca haría llorar a una mujer, ni mucho menos a ella. Ella lo es todo para mi.

Sigo mirando la foto desde mi cama, cuando de repente suena el teléfono.

Era solo una oferta de _Axión_. La verdad creo que debí aceptarla, no he lavado los platos hace 2 semanas, todo mi departamento se a convertido en un chiquero. Pero bueno, preferí colgar. En estos momentos la limpieza no es tan necesaria y necesito concentrarme.

Intento concentrarme pero solo recuerdo eso, el rostro de Shannon apoyada en los escalones llena de lagrimas. Intento recontruir los hechos que pasaron antes y después de la fiesta.

1.- Yullr llamándome para que fuera.

2.- Yullr y yo entrando a la fiesta.

3.- Shannon y yo hablando sobre ponis.

4.- Shannon llorando.

Parece que como detective no he avanzado mucho. Trato de pensar que me podría ayudar a entender. Algo o alguien que me recuerde . . .

**Ya sé a donde ir **


	2. Chapter 2

Tomé mis llaves, salí de mi departamento y fui a ver a una persona que sé que nunca me negará ayuda; Itzi.

Itzi, ¿De cuantas me ha salvado? Ella ha sido una de las pocas personas que considero "amigos". Yo creo que el hecho de que alguien conozca muchas personas no significa que tenga muchos amigos. Un amigo es la persona que ayuda cuando es necesario, que nunca falla. Aunque creo que Yullr y Shannon ya no me consideran su amigo.

-¡ITZI!- Grite desde la acera -Necesito tu ayuda-

Esperé diez minutos y vi a Itzi mirar por la ventana;

-¿Que haces aquí?- Dijo.

-Necesito hablar contigo, necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Aun tienes el valor para venir aquí?- Me miro desconcertada

-Em . . . Si, creo- Dije sin entender.

-Bajo en unos minutos-

Algo en mi dice que metí la pata en grande y creo que debió ser muy en grande como para que Itzi me odiase. Hace años que no la veo tan enojada y frustrada. Desde el día de las cartas ¡Oh, ese si fue un mal día para ella!. Ella estaba empezando un blog de dibujos en Internet (La verdad dibuja muy bien). Hacia de todo, un arte. Pero apenas iban pasando los días varia gente anónima les dejaban insultos y criticas absurdas.

Se me partió el alma ver a amiga llorar ese día, decidí ayudarla. La verdad, no entiendo a la gente, siempre recalcan lo malos de los demás ¿Que no se supone que este mundo debe evolucionar con los años? Pero bueno, ya es bastante con el problema que tengo yo como para ayudar a la sociedad con la evolución.

Itzi abrió la puerta, me miró y dijo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-No, la verdad no-

-Con lo que pasó el Domingo pasado supuse que debías estar bien-

-Itzi, No recuerdo lo que pasó-

-¿Ni un poco? Guau! La bebida si que te pasó la cuenta- y Me dejó entrar.

-Lo único que recuerdo es a Shannon llorando en una escalera- Dije entrando a su casa.

-¿Quieres un jugo? ¿Algo?-

-Quiero mi memoria de vuelta-

-Bueno, si es que te puede ayudar tengo un vídeo de la fiesta, supongo que te servirá-

-Si claro, muestramelo-

Y eso hizo. Encendió su laptop y ahí estaba yo, como drogadicto golpeando las cosas, gritándole a los demás y escupiéndole a Shannon.

Algo en mi quería morir.

-¿Ese soy yo?- Dije asustado

-Bueno, Al parecer ¿En serio no te acuerdas de eso?-

-Para nada, Yo no haría eso-

-Oh Rayos Luis!-

-Itzi, Yo no haría eso, tu me conoces, yo no le haría eso a Shannon-

**Me miro fijamente y supo que dije la verdad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hubo un silencio rotundo, se notaba de inmediato de que los dos estábamos pensando. ¿Quien se haría pasar por mi? ¿Por que lo hizo? ¿Que tiene contra mi?. El silencio siguió como por dos minutos hasta que Itzi dijo.

-Creo que esto es un caso de Hurto de Identidad mi querido Luis-

-Por favor, no me llames Luis, solo Lr-

-Tranquilo, solo quería animarte-

-No estoy de humor Itzi-

Algo en mi sentía pena y rabia, pena por todo lo que tengo que cargar y rabia por difamarme.

-¿Y si hablamos con Yullr? Quizás pueda entender-

-¿Tu crees? No creo que quiera verme después del escándalo que "causé"-

-Pues me creerá a mi-

Agarró su bolso y buscó las llaves, me dijo "Vamos" y bueno, no me pude negar. Mas vale intentar.

Llegamos a la casa de Yullr, la verdad es bien bonita y tiene un muy buen jardín. Trate de llamarlo desde fuera y al parecer no me escucho (O no quería escucharme). Itzi lo intentó y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Yullr estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Oh Itzi, ¿Que tal?- Dijo

-Hola Yullr, hay algo que tenemos que hablar-

-Tiene que ver con "este"- Refiriéndose a mi

-Sip-

-Entonces no, vuelve otro día-

Apenas Yullr iba cerrar la puerta Itzi puso un pie para detenerlo.

-En verdad necesito pasar- Dijo Itzi en un tono demasiado serio.

-Pasen- Dijo Yullr sin mas remedio. -Pero pobre de ti si llego a perder alguna de mis cosas- Me dijo fríamente.

Entramos, hace años que no venia a esta casa. Tan llena de color, tan llena de espíritu, nada comparado con mi joven amigo. Miré las fotos de las paredes, me di cuenta de que Yullr le fascinan las mariposas. Bueno, no cuestionaré eso. En gustos no hay nada escrito. Seguí caminando y vi una foto de Yullr y yo cuando pequeños. Eramos pillines desde pequeños, eramos la bomba. No había gente que se librara de nuestras bromas. Excepto Dyll, mi hermano, era tan serio, tan raro.

Yullr e Itzi se fueron a conversar a la cocina. Yo como idiota me quedé sin hacer nada. Parecía guardia de seguridad con los paseos que hacia en la casa, tratando de no pasar por la cocina obviamente.

Sin querer escuché a Yullr decir;

-No arriesgaré mi dignidad por ese idiota-

-Pues el se ha arriesgo bastante por ti cuando pequeños- le respondió Itzi

Algo en mi quería llorar, probablemente era la nostalgia de nosotros cuando pequeños o la pena de perder a mi mejor amigo.

**Entonces los vi salir de la cocina.**


	4. Chapter 4

Empecé a preocuparme, un sudor frió corría por mi rostro. Ya veía el momento que dijera "Lárgate de mi casa, bastardo". Estoy a punto de perder a mi mejor amigo, mi compadre, mi compañero de fiestas, al tipo que considero mi hermano.

Se sentó en su sofá, me miró y no dijo nada por un largo tiempo.

¿Como llegué al punto de que mi mejor amigo dude de mi? ¿Como llegué a herir a la chica de mis sueños? ¿Como pudé estar borracho?

Siguió mirándome y dijo:

-¿Desde cuando nos conocemos?-

-Desde niños- Dije

-¿Cual es nuestra serie favorita?-

-My Little Pony, La magia de la amistad-

-El año pasado en Halloween ¿De que me disfracé?-

-De ladrón, incluso me acuerdo que te confundieron con uno de verdad y terminamos en la cárcel esa noche-

Miro sorprendido, probablemente se dio cuenta que digo la verdad. Se paro y se paseó alrededor mio, con una mirada aun mas rara.

-¿Te acuerdas de Dulcinea?-

-¿La chica rara del campamento?-

-Si, con eso basta-

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó, ¡Mi mejor amigo me abrazó! Hace años que no me sentía tan bien con un abrazo, me puse a llorar como niña de lo feliz que estaba. Probablemente en ese momento parecía gay.

Luego de abrazarme me pidió que nos sentáramos en el sofá, lo hicimos obviamente.

-¿En serio que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?-

-Me acuerdo de cuando me llamaste para que fuera, de que hable con Shannon sobre ponis, de que entramos a la fiesta y que vi a Shannon llorando.-

-¿Nada mas?-

-Nada mas- Dije tristemente

-Que raro- Dijo, luego se quedó pensando -Entonces solo significaría que fue un robo de identidad-

-Buena deducción Sherlock Holmes- Dijo Itzi en un tono sarcástico

-Pero ¿Quien fue?- Pregunté preocupado

-¡Itzi el vídeo!- Grité

-De vez en cuando sirven las palabras mágicas ¿Sabes?-

-Itzi, ¿Me puedes mostrar el vídeo? Por favor-

-Claro Luis- Y me pasó la cámara

Definitivamente este tipo no era yo, aunque admito que no se vestía mal. No era feo. Aunque algo raro, algo en su cara me parecía familiar. Algo en sus ojos, esa mirada indiferente, como odiando al mundo.

-Necesito hablar con Shannon- Dije

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, por favor-

**Y de nuevo a caminar . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

Me dolía la cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. Mil imágenes corrían por mi mente pero ninguna en forma clara.

La casa de Shannon queda algo lejos, mas o menos a media hora desde mi casa. Nos fuimos en autobús, la verdad, no iba tan lleno como esperaba. De repente un niño pequeño se sentó a mi lado, parecía de unos 11 años. Se me quedó mirando hasta que le grite;

-¿Y tu que me ves?-

-¿Tu eres Lr? ¿El de la fiesta de la otra noche?-

-No exactamente, pequeño-

-¿Por que?- Dijo de una manera que sobrecargaría los niveles de azúcar en mi sangre

-El de la otra noche no era yo-

-Guau! Era igualito a ti-

-Eso es obvio - Le dije, ya me estaba empezando a enfadar -¿No sabes que no debes hablar con extraños? ¿Ah?-

-Quizás sea pariente tuyo- y tomo sorbo de jugo que tenia -Soy Button, un gusto-

Me estrechó la mano y se bajo del bus. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de algo. Ya tenia un sospechoso, alguien quien nunca quiso mi existencia.

Miré atrás donde Yullr e Itzi estaban sentados y les dije pasandole un papel a Itzi;

-Juntemos en esta dirección a las 6:30, ya sé quien esta detrás de esto-

Y me baje del bus rumbo a donde vive la persona quien mas podría detestarme y parecerse a mi en este universo.

**Mi hermano **


	6. Chapter 6

Corría, solo podía pensar en el idiota que podría planear esto, alguien que creía que podía confiar, alguien que era mi familia, mi hermano.

No me daba cuenta, pero parecía que tenia un cohete en el trasero con lo rápido que iba, ganaría una medalla olímpica por eso, pero eso no repararía el daño de lo que me impulsa a correr, la verdad, la justicia.

A solo unos minutos, a solo unas calles de resolver este caótico misterio, la rabia corría por mis venas. Quería masacrarlo. Me demoré muy poco, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su casa cuando sentí algo extraño. Una especie de sollozo vino de adentro de ella. Como escapando de la muerte. No aguanté mas y abrí la puerta de una patada.

No pude creer lo que vi. Dulcinea. Dulcinea y Jabibus atando a mi hermano. El estaba pésimo, se notaba en su rostro. Su boca estaba amordazada.

Ellos miraron desconcertados, Jabibus temblaba y Dulcinea apenas podía hablar.

-Luis, ¿Q..Que haces acá?-

-Vine a buscar respuestas, aunque parece que encontré mucho mas-

-Luis yo te lo puedo explicar-

-No me digas Luis! Soy Lr! ¿Okay?- Respondí con toda mi rabia contenida -Jamas pensé esto de ti-

En ese momento llegaron Yullr, Shannon e Itzi, tan sorprendidos y enrabiados como yo. Itzi inmediatamente sacó su teléfono y llamó a la policía. Shannon pregunto extrañada que pasó, era obvio, aunque decidí explicarle;

-A Jabibus le he caído mal, siempre buscaba mejorarme. Es de mente muy cerrada, cada cosa que decía o hacia el llevaba la contraria. Pensé que con el tiempo cambiaría. Y bueno, Dulcinea era una chica que conocí en un campamento, era gruñona, celosa y algo engreída. Y yo le gusto. Ellos claramente habían planeado una venganza. Ocuparon a mi hermano para difamarme, lo obligaron a hacerlo-

-Si- Respondió Dulcinea como desquiciada -Si yo no te tengo, entonces nadie te tendría-

-Que loca- dijo Itzi

-Pero no lo recuerda ¿Como?- Preguntó Yullr

-Fácil, mi subordinado amigo. Una droga en la bebida-

Así que eso era, eso explica todo. Yullr me había invitado a la fiesta la noche anterior, al día siguiente el me pasó a buscar para ir. Entramos y todo bien, pero fue en el momento que me acerqué a Shannon cuando sucedió todo. Mi garganta estaba seca por hablar con ella, así que me serví un vaso. y me retiré a sentarme en un sillón. En ese momento perdí en conocimiento. En ese momento me cambiaron.

-Guau! ¿Quien lo hubiera notado?- Dijo Yullr

-Gracias-

Y ahí fue cuando llegó la policía. Vi como las personas que les tenia mas fe en mejorar fueron escoltadas por simpáticos gendarmes. Llegaban a dar pena.

Pasaron unas horas y decidimos ir todos a una heladería. Dyll ya estaba mejor, básicamente todos ya estaban tranquilos menos yo. Todavía sentía algo de culpa en todo lo que pasó. No me sentía con fuerza para comer. Shannon se dio cuenta, se sentó a lado mio y dijo;

-Ya todo esta bien, tu hermano esta acá y nosotros igual. Tranquilo Lr, sé que no eras tu.-

-Lo siento tanto, soy un idiota-

-Lo sé, te conozco.- Y me besó en la mejilla.

**En ese momento, mi vida volvió.**


End file.
